


eyes closed

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: flames on my skin [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Clubbing, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Frottage, Idol Lee Taemin, Kissing, M/M, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, So much kissing, i suffered greatly while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: His phone chirped at him from across the room, and he nearly took himself out tripping over a stray pair of Nikes in his haste to get to his phone.“Woah, what’re you so excited about?” Sehun laughed, watching him struggle. “It’s probably just your mom. We both know I’m the only one who texts you besides her, and I’m right here.”Jongin flipped him off as he unlocked his phone, his heart stopping as he saw a new message from ‘my stranger.’





	eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> i've reached the point where i can no longer contain my love for taekai so here we are

Jongin’s mother had always stressed the importance of checking the pockets of your pants before throwing them in the wash. It was a habit that, however tedious, had saved him on occasion.

Occasions like today.

He held the note in a shaking hand, barely comprehending what he was seeing. It was a series of numbers scrawled on back of a business card.

The logo on the front of the card was for SM entertainment.

Jongin looked at the pants clutched in his other hand, scarcely daring to breathe. They were the pants he’d worn clubbing a few weeks ago.

He’d thought the stranger had just been feeling him up one last time, but the card in his hand suggested otherwise.

Before he could do something stupid like send a _text_ to the number, he buried it in a drawer in his desk, resolving to never think of it again.

 

Jongin wasn’t necessarily looking for a new job, but he spotted a flyer on campus that was a call for dancers at SM entertainment, open auditions. He remembered talking to the dancers at the club a few months ago and thought…why not? He was a dance major, it was his last semester, may as well give it a shot, right?

He didn’t think about the card with the number sitting at the bottom of his desk drawer. It probably wasn’t what he thought it was, anyway. It wasn’t like he’d actually danced with Taemin, never mind kissing him. It was probably just a mysterious stranger that he was unlikely to see again.

It didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about the stranger, though, countless times. The memory of his lips, the way he’d pressed Jongin against the wall…

Jongin shook off the tingle of pleasure that rushed through him at the memory and made a decision. He’d go to the auditions. They were a week from now, giving him plenty of time to brush up on his skills. The worst that could happen was he didn’t get the job.

Nerves built up over the week until the day of the auditions, and he was a nervous wreck standing in front of his mirror wondering what on earth he should wear.

“Where are you going?” His roommate, Sehun, had no doubt noticed that he’d been staring at himself for the last ten minutes without moving. “You look good.”

Jongin scrunched his nose at himself. He was wearing snug but stretchy jeans and a short sleeved shirt that he’d tucked in on a whim. Either way, he was going to end up sweating so he supposed it didn’t _really_ matter. “Thanks. I’ve got an audition.”

Sehun perked up, swiveling around in his chair to face Jongin directly. “Really? For what?”

“Remember when I went clubbing a few months ago and met all those dancers from SM?” He waited until Sehun nodded to confirm. “Well, SM is having an open audition tonight and I thought why not. I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Hell yeah, bro. Go for it.”

“Thanks.”

With one last look in the mirror, Jongin slid into his most comfortable pair of vans for dancing and grabbed his dance bag and water bottle. If he was going to be fifteen minutes early, he needed to be on the metro in the next five minutes.

The trains were running on schedule, so he was able to get to the building where auditions were being held on time. He’d had an instructor drill into him that if he wasn’t fifteen minutes early to an audition or class, he was late, and it was a good habit to keep, he felt. He had a relatively low number since he was one of the first to show up, guaranteeing that he’d be in the first audition group, probably.

The auditions weren’t held at SM, but rather a dance studio with several mirror-lined rooms and a main lobby, where most of the dancers were warming up. He set his things under a bench, only keeping his water bottle out for easy access.

Being early gave him time to warm up his muscles and do some light stretches to get blood flowing, as well as ample time to observe the other dancers as they arrived, sizing them up and realizing that he might be very far out of his depth. These dancers looked good, much better than him, and he couldn’t help but feel inadequate as he watched them warm up. He was careful not to let the competition in the air push him to deviate from his routine though, and he could already see other dancers pushing themselves harder than necessary as they warmed up, aiming to intimidate.

The doors of the main studio opened, several people walking into the lobby with clipboards, and Jongin focused in, determined to do his best, even if he was out-classed by everyone else in the room. They led the entire group into the studio, explaining how they were going to group them before letting the choreographer take over.

The choreography they taught for the audition was difficult, but not impossible. It took all his focus to memorize one set of movements before they went to the next set. By the time they’d taught the entire piece, Jongin was comfortably warm, his muscles thrumming with energy, and his mind whirling with counts and steps, replaying it over and over.

He was in the second group, giving him time to run the whole thing twice before forcing himself to stop. He didn’t want to exhaust himself, and after running it through twice more or less at full speed he’d worked up a sweat. He continued to review the steps in his head as he paced at the back of the studio, waiting until his number was called into the next room.

When it was time for his group to go, he shoved everything except the movements he’d learned, the counts to the music, and the steady meter of his breathing from his mind, slipping into the focused mindset he called upon whenever he was performing. Like that, it was easy to slip into the music, weave his body between the notes and fill every second with expression. He was distantly aware that he was nailing the choreography, his execution flawless but with his own personal flair.

They asked them to run through it several times, the people with clipboards moving around the edges of their group and taking notes before dismissing them with smiles as they called for the next group.

So Jongin settled in to wait, taking time to drink and pace around the lobby, keeping his muscles as warm as he could while he waited for the results, just in case he needed to dance again.

After another half hour, the last group had finished and the judges came out with a list of numbers. “If you’re numbers seventeen, twenty, twenty-six, thirty-two, forty-one and forty-two, please stay. To everyone else, thank you, but we won’t be needing anything further from you at this time.”

Jongin couldn’t breathe. He was seventeen. He’d made it past the first round. He had no idea how many people they were taking, but suddenly he had a shot, and his heart beat faster.

In the next twenty minutes he danced harder than he felt like he’d ever danced in his life, pouring as much feeling and expression into the movements until he had nothing left, his body exhausted and dripping.

But his effort paid off, and he couldn’t suppress the smile teasing his lips on the way home.

He’d made it.

 

“You made it?!” Sehun hugged him tightly the next morning, when Jongin told him over breakfast. Sehun had been out when Jongin had gotten home, and he’d been so tired after auditioning that he’d collapsed into bed the second he was out of the shower. Sehun must have come in sometime after that. “When do you start? What are you going to be doing?”

Jongin shook his head, laughing as Sehun lifted him from the ground before releasing him. “I don’t know yet. I start in two days, on Monday. They’re letting me work around the rest of my classes for the last few weeks of the semester, before putting me on more projects.”

“We should celebrate, then!” Sehun was beaming, pride in his eyes. “I’m so proud of you for just going for it, Nini.” He sat back down at their tiny table, resuming his breakfast. “Wanna go to that club you like? The one in Hongdae. M2, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, sure, that would be fun,” Jongin agreed easily. “I haven’t been out in a while; I could use a night of dancing.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “We’re dance majors, that’s literally all we do, but okay.” He shook his head while Jongin laughed. “It has been a while since you came out. I don’t think you’ve gone since your weekend trip to Busan.”

He was right, but Jongin didn’t need to be reminded of that right now. He was still pointedly not thinking about that weekend. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

Later, when Sehun had gone to campus to practice for one of his dance finals, Jongin thought about what he’d said, and for the first time, he allowed himself to think about the card he’d stuffed in a drawer out of sight.

He took it out, fingering it in thought as he studied the numbers on the back. In the weeks since he’d found it, the nerves had died down, replaced with curiosity. It _couldn’t_ be Taemin’s number right? There was no way. He still wasn’t sure it was Taemin he’d been dancing with that night.

Sure, the similarities between the eyes he remembered and Taemin’s were uncanny, but he didn’t have any sort of proof. And even if it had been, the number he had was probably for someone that would have given him an audition for dance or something, which he no longer needed.

He’d gotten the job on his own merit, which felt better than anything had made him feel since that kiss.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, pulling out his phone and keying in the numbers. He didn’t have anything to lose by sending one message. He spent an absurdly long time figuring out what he wanted to say—it had been months after all—and when he had something that seemed decent enough, he hit send before his quickly mounting nerves could stop him.

_so, i found this number in my back pocket, and i know it’s been a while but i figured better late than never, right? anyway idk where you are or who you are, but i know you’re a good dancer and i’m going out to M2 tonight, so if you want to come out to dance, i’d love to dance with you again_

He threw his phone on Sehun’s bed and dived face-first onto his own, smashing a pillow over his head as he tried to smother himself. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that. What was he _thinking?_ He’d just invited a stranger to meet him at a club.

A small chirp came from Sehun’s bed, a new notification coming in as his phone lit up. It took Jongin another few minutes to convince himself it was probably just an email before he could get up and check his phone.

It wasn’t an email, it was a new text message.

He _almost_ didn’t open it, but that damn curiosity was moving his fingers before he could do otherwise, and he watched with a vague sort of mounting horror as his fingers navigated into his messaging app, tapping on the unread message.

_Does it really take you months to do your laundry?_

Jongin snorted, laughing in disbelief, because _what._

_Uh, what?_

_It’s taken you an awful long time to find my number. I assumed it was because you didn’t bother to do your laundry or check your pockets until now_

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Before Jongin could so much as think of a response, another message came through.

_I’ll be there. I’ll find you._

_Okay,_ Jongin sent back, after a long moment with fingers that had started to tingle.

He had several hours still before he could even think about getting ready to go out, so he decided to sit at his desk and attempt to study for his History of Dance class. But not until after he’d saved the number in his phone as 'my stranger'.

 

“I’m starting to remember why I haven’t come out in a while,” Jongin complained, as yet another drunk girl stumbled into him in an effort to start a conversation. “The girls are always so clingy.”

Sehun snorted into his drink. Jongin wasn’t drinking tonight, but Sehun was already two shots deep and eyeing up the foreign student in the year below them from where he was dancing on the edges of the floor. “I think it’s time I made a move, don’t you think?” He was gone before Jongin could reply, making his way out onto the floor and leaving Jongin to fend off the clingy girls alone.

It was fairly crowded, upcoming midterms or finals enough to drive most kids out and looking for a way to relax. Still, M2 played some of the best music for dancing to, and it was worth it to fend off a few unwanted advances if it meant he could dance for hours.

Sehun had successfully coaxed the foreign student—Jongin was pretty sure his name was Tao—into dancing with him, so Jongin decided he may as well go do what he came here to do. He didn’t need to have someone to dance with in order to enjoy himself.

He missed the weight of hands on his hips, though, but his stranger had said he’d find him, so until he did, Jongin danced.

Jongin did what he usually did when he was dancing alone. He allowed the ebb and flow of the crowd to push partners into his arms, always letting them go easily when they were pulled away by the current. Which was why when a girl with a pretty smile and sharp, dangerous eyes swayed into his arms, he didn’t protest.

After a few beats of adjusting to each other’s movements, she looped her arms around his neck and leaned up on her toes, talking into his ear. “What’s your name, cutie?”

“Jongin.”

“Seulgi.” She settled back down, matching him beat for beat, letting her hands trail easily down his chest.

He quickly discovered that Seulgi was a very good dancer. Definitely the best he’d ever danced with. And while he wasn’t usually into girls, the sly crook of her lips was bewitching and easy to fall into. He wasn’t sure how long he danced with her, or when his hands came to rest heavy on her hips, but they were getting closer and closer with every step.

Her hands felt so good as they came around to rest on his hips, fingers digging into the hollow of his hipbone.

Seulgi played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and Jongin became aware of the fact that Seulgi’s hands were still around his neck, which meant—

He gasped, his hands releasing Seulgi’s hips in favor of covering the hands on his own, and yeah, they were familiar. Seulgi raised an eyebrow and looked at something over his shoulder, her expression growing amused.

“Looks like you’re in high demand tonight,” she said in his ear, brushing a kiss to his cheek before sauntering away.

He barely felt her absence, since before he knew it his arms will full of his familiar stranger, his hands naturally settling at the small of his back. He was dressed in all black again, mask firmly in place, making Jongin even more certain that he was dancing with someone who didn’t want to be seen.

“Hi,” he greeted, leaning in to speak in his ear. “Long time no see.”

The eyes looking at him above the mask crinkled with what Jongin assumed was a smile, but he said nothing in reply, choosing to speak with his body instead as he slid a thigh between Jongin’s, tugging their bodies close.

Jongin hadn’t expected the electricity that surged through him at the assertive contact, or the sudden kindling of desire low in his gut. He didn’t even know what he _looked_ like, never mind who he was. But it was there, the attraction, obvious and undeniable between them.

Summoning a boldness he rarely felt, Jongin ran his hands up his stranger’s chest, lingering over his neck before tangling his fingers in the overgrown locks at the back of his skull.

Eyelids fluttered shut as he tipped his head back, exposing his throat to Jongin, his hands skimming from his hips up to his ribs, then along his back, tugging Jongin closer. They’d barely been dancing for a song and yet already, Jongin was worried they were being a little too brave for a dance floor.

Whatever this was between them, it was obvious and unavoidable, and a surreptitious glance around the floor showed the press of bodies was far too thick for anyone to take notice of what they were doing. He hoped that was the case, anyway.

“Is this okay?” he asked into an ear, letting his nose brush against the soft skin there, nuzzling slightly as he waited for an answer.

He got a nod in response, a stifled gasp when he lightly dragged his lips along the shell of his ear. He couldn’t resist trailing soft kisses down the column of his throat, nipping lightly at the curve where neck met shoulder.

He was rewarded with a soft groan, barely audible over the music, but just loud enough for Jongin to hear the breathy quality of it.

Arousal pooled between his hips, his pants starting to feel tight. This was more dangerous than he’d thought it would be. He hadn’t expected the attraction to be so strong. It’s been _months_ since he last saw him, and he’s never even seen his face. Maybe he was only attracted to devastatingly good dancers. Was there a word for that? He made a mental note to look it up later.

Fingers dug into his back as he tugged on the hair in his hands, moving back up to his ear. “I want to kiss you again,” he murmured. “I can’t seem to forget how good it felt to kiss you.” Jongin didn’t know where the boldness was coming from, other than the high of landing his dream job still influencing him. But he’d gotten himself this far, so why stop now?

They were pressed so close that Jongin could feel him shiver at his words, and he readjusted his hands to loop them around his neck instead of around his back, bringing them that much closer. They’d all but stopped dancing, barely maintaining a slow grind as a pretense.

His stranger pulled him close, hiding his head in Jongin’s neck for a long moment before pulling back, looking up at Jongin through his lashes and thick fringe. There was a question in those eyes, along with desire, trepidation, bravery.

“I won’t look,” Jongin promised, sensing the question before it was voiced.

He watched as those beautiful, entrancing eyes searched his for sincerity, before hardening with resolve, and then he was being tugged off the floor, much like the last time.

There wasn’t a dark, secluded hallway, but there _was_ a much quieter upstairs, usually reserved for private parties. It was dimly lit, and this time it was Jongin who crowded his stranger into an alcove tucked away from prying eyes, backing him against a wall.

He searched his eyes, silently asking permission and ducking down to mouth at his neck when he found it.

“Keep your eyes closed,” his stranger whispered, voice barely there, before hands were guiding his face up to meet hungry lips in a kiss that seared.

Jongin shut his eyes tightly, determined to keep his promise from earlier. Last time, those months ago, he’d almost been too shocked by the kiss to really enjoy it. But this time he took advantage of the quiet, their seclusion, and the fact that he’d actively sought this, and _enjoyed_ it. He sank one hand into dark locks, the other going to grip at his hip and press it to the wall, humming when his stranger’s hands grasped at his shirt, tugging him as close as possible.

Jongin pushed his leg between his stranger’s, starting a slow roll of his hips as he sought friction. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and earning a soft moan as he licked his way into his mouth, admiring the way their lips fit together so easily.

Hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, kneading and encouraging the roll of Jongin’s hips. Jongin released his hold on his hair, dragging his nails down his back until he could settle his other hand on his hip, keeping the pace slow and sensual. They were both getting hard, and Jongin was contemplating their options. Anything more than what they were doing felt like too much, when he knew so little about his stranger, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t both leave satisfied.

Teeth nipped at his bottom lip, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to how good his stranger’s lips felt under his, tugging playfully as the kiss lightened before Jongin deepened it. He slid one hand over the curve of his stranger’s ass, taking a moment to appreciate the firmness of it before sliding his hand down more, gripping the back of his thigh and hitching one leg over his hip.

The new position changed the angles slightly, and on his next grind forward everything rubbed together in exactly the right way, making them both groan into the kiss. His stranger’s hands wound around his neck, breaking away from the deep, heady kisses to work marks into Jongin’s skin.

Jongin nuzzled into his neck, leaving light kisses that wouldn’t leave traces, and picked up the pace of his hips slightly. “I’ve taken to calling you ‘my stranger’, since I don’t have a name.” A kiss to the corner of his jaw, right before his ear. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I couldn’t forget you.” A gentle tug on his ear, his teeth clicking on the metal in his ears. “The way you kissed me was unforgettable. Perfect.”

There wasn’t a verbal reply to his words, but his face was directed back to lips, his stranger’s hands digging into the muscle of his shoulders, his leg tightening around his waist to encourage the steady roll of his hips. He readjusted, lining them up perfectly through their jeans, making each grind send sparks of pleasure shooting through his body.

There was a muffled moan against Jongin’s tongue, a high whine a second later, and he lifted his hand from his stranger’s hip to blindly reach for his hand, taking it from where it was gripping at his side to lace their fingers together and pin his hand to the wall about their heads.

Jongin felt him arch against him, gasping into the kiss as he shuddered against Jongin. And Jongin...he wished he could open his eyes and look at his stranger’s face as he came, wondering what his eyes looked like when he broke apart. Instead he clutched him close, his fingers digging into his stranger’s thigh as he coaxed him over the edge, pleasure building and cresting as musical moans filled his ears, coming a second later with a sharp gasp as release surged through him.

He let go of his stranger’s thigh, letting him stand on his own as they both came down, trading lazy kisses that were tender and soft, tugging at each other’s lips and sucking until Jongin was certain his lips would be swollen and red. He wrapped his free arm around his waist, holding him close and squeezing their hands where they were still entwined.

“Do you have to go again?” Jongin asked, already suspecting the answer, not surprised when he felt his stranger nod, their cheeks brushing.

Jongin kissed him again, deeply, tracing the shape of his mouth with his tongue, memorizing the feeling and the way he kissed. “It’s okay.” He finally managed to separate from the intoxicating pull of his lips. “Will you message me?”

Another nod, this one more hesitant in feeling.

“Okay.” Jongin pressed a kiss to his cheek before carefully untangling their hands and blindly reaching for the mask just under his chin, tugging it back in place before opening his eyes.

There was a flush high on his cheekbones, just visible above the mask, His eyes were swimming with too many emotions to name, but Jongin could see the traces of longing in the tightness at the corners of his eyes, a hint of an apology in the slow blink of his eyelids.

Jongin hugged him close, savoring the feel of his body against his, burying his face into his neck and breathing him in. “Maybe I’ll see you again, soon.”

“Thank you.” It was breathed into his ear, softly, too breathy to get any real indication as to what he might really sound like, and he pulled away, meeting Jongin’s gaze one last time.

Jongin reached up to brush a knuckle across his cheekbone, smiling gently. “Bye.”

And as quickly as he’d come, he was gone.

 

Jongin thought about that encounter all day the next day, so consumed with replaying every moment, committing it to memory in case it was the last time he ever saw him, that Sunday passed in a blur.

His phone chirped at him from across the room, and he nearly took himself out tripping over a stray pair of Nikes in his haste to get to his phone.

“Woah, what’re you so excited about?” Sehun laughed, watching him struggle. “It’s probably just your mom. We both know I’m the only one who texts you besides her, and I’m right here.”

Jongin flipped him off as he unlocked his phone, his heart stopping as he saw a new message from ‘my stranger.’

_thanks again for last night. I’m hoping I can meet you again soon, maybe_

_I’d like that. thank you for trusting me_

He’d been replaying the musical quality to the few moans he’d heard, determining that his stranger was definitely a singer, and he knew that even allowing someone to kiss him was huge if he was as famous as Jongin suspected he might be.

_I shouldn’t trust you. I really shouldn’t, but there’s something about you that makes me feel like i can._

_you can, i promise_

_okay_

There were no more messages, and Jongin looked away from his phone to find Sehun watching him with both eyebrows nearly up to his hairline. “Something interesting happen?”

Jongin blinked, nonplussed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

That earned him a snort. “Yeah, okay. I’ll pretend I believe you.”

“I’m going to bed. I’ve got an early morning.” Jongin turned his back to Sehun, heading for their bathroom to shower.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the hickeys you’ve got all down your throat,” Sehun called after him.

Jongin closed the door with an emphatic click. Sehun was right, he had several visible reminders that last night had, in fact happened, so he’d have to find a way to cover them up for work tomorrow. But that was tomorrow’s problem. All he wanted to do tonight was shower and sleep.

He had a big day tomorrow.

 

Walking into SM Entertainment was intimidating to say the least, but his name was on the clearance list for security, and he made his way to the floor and room he’d been directed to in the email they sent him when he’d been hired.

In the room he met several people, most of which he was sure he’d never interact with again. The most important one was the director over promotions. He managed the cycles of all the groups and artists currently active with SM at a macro level and was therefore Jongin’s boss. But he would be working with the artists and choreographers on a day to day level, which sounded perfect.

“Jongin,” the director said, turning to him. “There’s a spot that opened up on a fairly well-established team, but they need someone who can dance like you. Their idol often has challenging choreography. We’ll have you learn the choreo for the new comeback and see how you do, but I think it should be right up your alley.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jongin was willing to do anything, honestly. And he looked forward to the challenge. “Sounds great.”

“They’re meeting in studio three with the choreographer in ten minutes. Go ahead and head over now.”

Jongin gathered his stuff and did as he was directed, slipping into the studio as quietly as possible. There were already a few dancers warming up around the room, and he quickly settled into his warm-up routine.

“Are you the new member of the backup team?” Jongin looked up from his forward fold, getting to his feet as he realized this must be the choreographer.

“Yes, nice to meet you! I’m Jongin.”

“Yixing.” He smiled at Jongin, disarming and kind. “The idol we work with is usually late, so I’ll introduce you to the rest of your team.”

Introductions passed in a blur, and Jongin knew it would take him a while to remember everyone. He was starting to feel overwhelmed already, so he would need some time to adjust to the new routine and surroundings.

Before things could get awkward or strained, the moment was broken by the doors to the studio bursting open.

“Hi, hi, I know I’m late, sorry!” A figure rushed into the room, heading straight to the couches in the corner to set down his stuff.

“You’re always late, Taemin, it’s not a surprise anymore,” Yixing said, not unkindly, and he clapped a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “We’ve got a new member for your backup team. His name is Jongin.”

Jongin stiffened as Taemin turned around to greet him. He was wearing a mask still, and that’s what made everything finally click for Jongin.

Taemin’s wide eyes stared back at him, familiar and shocked. There was no mistaking those eyes, no more passing it off as an uncanny resemblance. He couldn’t forget the eyes he’d looked into after bringing them both to completion two nights ago by grinding against him. Taemin paled slightly as they continued to stare at each other, further confirming it.

There was no more denying, no more pretending. He was faced with the reality that the man he’d danced with in Busan and again Saturday night was standing right in front of him.

Taemin slowly pulled his mask away from his face, revealing the strong line of his nose, the arches of his cheekbones, the plush curve of his mouth. He was devastating, every bit as beautiful as he’d suspected, and Jongin wanted him all the more.

“Welcome to the team.” Taemin’s voice was steady, his composure back in place, and Jongin scrambled to keep up. “I look forward to working with you, Jongin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i wrote this in one sitting. no i haven't slept. it's fine. 
> 
> This time it was aria who stayed up with me until the wee hours writing, so much love to her uwu <3 (she wrote an incredible baekxing last night which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059910/chapters/40113464?)) 
> 
> thanks for reading! let me know what you think in the comments~
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
